


Campfire on the Argo II

by Dexter22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Singing, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexter22/pseuds/Dexter22
Summary: One night on the Argo II, Percy gets out Luke's old guitar and starts singing. Cue some inventive singing. Basically a HoO version of the campfire song from The Lightning Thief Musical. Oneshot. R&R!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Luke Castellan & Annabeth Chase (past), Luke Castellan & Percy Jackson (past)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Campfire on the Argo II

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Oneshot that popped into my head.
> 
> Italics are singing, underline is from the musical. I don't own anything from the Percy Jackson books or musical.
> 
> R&R
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a late night on the Argo II. The crew was sitting on the deck around a small fire Leo had created. Coach Hedge was off patrolling, the Gods knew he needed something to do. Percy smiled softly at the familiar scene before him, one that reminded him of that night in 2005, all those years ago. Maybe, just maybe, Percy could make it more alike that.

He pecked Annabeth on the lips. "I'll be right back." Percy got up and climbed down to his bedroom and rummaged around messily 'till he found what he was looking for.

Luke's old guitar.

It was a smooth creamy brown. It was traced and carved with drawings depicting Greek myths, different Camp beads, and different people. Luke had left it at camp when he left after poisoning Percy with the scorpion. His camp necklace was laced at the base of the _neck_ , around the _heel_. Percy ran his fingers across the carving depicting himself as a twelve-year-old holding the Zeus's lightning bolt and smiled at the comparison. He hid the guitar behind his back and made his way back to the deck.

Percy plopped down beside Annabeth, who was staring curiously, and showed her the guitar. She gasped and sat up, nimbly running her fingers across the smooth wood, eyes welling with tears. Percy raised Luke's _plectrum_ and started singing whilst strumming the guitar.

_" Oh things couldn't be worse_

_When your parents run the universe "_

Annabeth smiled softly at him and they chorused:

_" Oh things couldn't be worse_

_When your folks run the universe "_

"What's with the song?" Piper questioned. Percy frowned but didn't stop strumming his guitar.

"You didn't hear it at camp?"

"It wasn't the same without you." Annabeth mumbled, leaning into her boyfriend.

Percy smiled and turned back to Piper. "You'll get it, I know I did." Percy closed his eyes and started singing.

_"My dad's Poseidon_

_He's one with sea_

_He taught me to be fit to a tee_

_To bad he never will know the real me_

_Oh no"_

" _Oh no_ " Annabeth echoed.

" _When your dad's a god, life can be tough_

_He came on some birthdays and that was enough"_ Percy finished and turned to his wise girl.

Annabeth grinned and began:

_" My mom's Athena_

_She's smart and she's wise_

_She's sworn off gluten and she's sworn off guys_

_But if she came to camp, it'd be a surprise_

_Oh no "_

" _Oh no"_ Percy echoed. Leo grinned at the repetition and prepared himself.

_" My stepmom hated me, and my dad worked all day_

_So I left Virginia and I ran away "_ Annabeth continued. The rest of the seven other than Percy's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Everybody!" Percy called.

_" Oh, things couldn't be worse_

_When your parents run the universe_

_Oh, things couldn't be worse_

_When your folks run the universe "_ Everyone sang.

"Do you want to go next or do you want more examples?" Percy asked.

"More examples." Hazel replied shyly.

_"Luke's dad was Hermes_

_He messengers things_

_You'll know his sign by his shoes with those wings_

_He'd wait by the phone, but the phone never ringed_

_Oh no "_ Annabeth sang sadly.

" _Oh no_ " Percy and Leo echoed. They grinned at each other.

_"When your a demigod, life is unfair_

_Monsters come so you better beware!"_ Annabeth finished.

_"Grover's a child of Pan_

_God of the wild_

_For those who love nature, they're often beguiled_

_He's not really his dad, but Grover's sort of his child_

_Oh no "_ Percy sang.

_" **Oh no** "_ Everyone echoed.

_"The gods can act like they really don't care_

_But they always want to know 'how do we fare?"_ " Percy continued.

_" Oh, things couldn't be worse_

_When your parents run the universe_

_Oh, things couldn't be worse_

_When your folks run the universe "_ Everyone sang.

"Can I go?" Piper asked.

Annabeth smiled reassuringly. "Go for it."

_"My mom's Aphrodite_

_The goddess of love_

_She looks on from the heavens above_

_She's pretty, manipulative and her sign in is a dove_

_Oh no"_

_"Oh no"_ Everyone echoed.

_"We all try to seek help from even the fates_

_'Cause twisted is certainly one of her traits!"_

Percy grinned. "Good one!"

"My turn!" Leo yelled.

_"My dad's Hephaestus_

_God of the forge_

_His face makes people want to disgorge_..." Leo paused. "What else rhymes with forge?"

Annabeth knitted her eyebrow together. "Storge. An old Greek term used to describe parental love."

Leo's eyes lit up and he continued:

_"I've never really felt any storge_

_Oh no"_

_"Oh no"_ Everyone echoed.

_"I've met my dad once, only in a dream_

_He gave me some advice to help me and my team"_

_" Oh, things couldn't be worse_

_When your parents run the universe_

_Oh, things couldn't be worse_

_When your folks run the universe "_ Everyone sang.

_"My dad's Pluto_

_God of the dead_

_My mom was weird and not right in the head_

_And everyone looked at me with dread_

_Oh no "_ Hazel sang softly.

_" Oh no"_ Everyone echoed sadly.

_"I was led back to life by my big bro_

_And now I'm stuck in this freak show!"_ She finished, earning a bout of laughter.

_"My dad's Mars_

_The mighty war god_

_He's big, he's strong, and his shoulders are broad_

_But I'm so different, I feel like a fraud_

_Oh no "_ Frank sang.

_" Oh no"_ Everyone echoed.

_"I'm my own person and I'm proud to be_

_I ain't some body-builder wannabe!_ " Frank declared. Everyone cheered

_" Oh, things couldn't be worse_

_When your parents run the universe_

_Oh, things couldn't be worse_

_When your folks run the universe "_ Everyone sang.

"Jason? It's your turn." Piper turned to her boyfriend, who sighed and wrung his hands.

"I don't know," He muttered. "I mean shouldn't we get back to the quest?"

"C'mon Jase!"

"Yeah sparky!"

"C'mon man!"

"We'll do it later!"

Percy smiled softly. "We're all friends here dude, it's fine."

Jason sighed warily.

" _So my dad's the king_

_That's great I guess_

_I've been questing for years and my life is a mess_

_But I've never met him, does he not want the stress?_

_Oh no "_ Jason earnt some cheers.

_" Oh no"_ Percy echoed, grinning at Jason.

_"I was offered as tribute to ease Hera's rage_

_And for over a decade, I've been a demigod-slave_

_It's been a while and I need to rave_

_Because for too long I been stuck in this cage!_ " Jason finished. Piper squeezed his hand.

_" Oh, things couldn't be worse_

_When your parents run the universe_

_Oh, things couldn't be worse -"_

_" But I don't care where our parents may be_

_As long as you are here with me "_ Percy sang.

_" We don't care where our parents may be_

_As long as you are here with me "_ Everyone echoed.

_" As long as you are here with me!"_

Thank you, Luke. Percy thought numbly as he looked around at the cheering and smiles. His eyes locked with Annabeth. Thank you for the gift of music.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,
> 
> This idea came to me after I saw an animated version of the Campfire Song from The Lightning Thief Musical(which is where this song is from if you didn't know)
> 
> I'm pretty sure Luke led the campfire songs, I could envision it. I know he isn't a son of Apollo, but he can still play the guitar. I can imagine him, Annabeth, and Thalia singing in an alley as kids. It could be a symbolic for him that Luke, himself, was a separate person from the Gods and could have his own interests and hobbies that weren't Hermes.
> 
> Anywho, enough of me!
> 
> Dexter out!


End file.
